A multilateral wellbore system by definition includes at least a primary wellbore and a lateral wellbore extending therefrom. The junction between the primary wellbore and the lateral wellbore in some cases is an avenue for sand and other particulate matter infiltration into the wellbore system which generally results in the entrainment of such particulate matter with the production fluid. Clearly, it is undesirable to entrain particulate matter in production fluid since those particulates would then need to be removed from the production fluid adding expense and delay to a final release of a product. The reasons for particulate infiltration through a junction in a multilateral wellbore are many, including the not entirely controllable window size and shape which is generated by running a milling tool into the primary wellbore and into contact with a whipstock whereafter the mill tool mills a window in the casing of the primary wellbore. The milling process itself is not precise and thus it is relatively unlikely that a precise window shape and size can be produced. Lateral liners run in to extend through a milled window and into a lateral borehole are constructed with regular patterns and sizes at the surface. When a regular pattern at the top of such a liner is seated against a milled window in the downhole environment, it is relatively unlikely that the liner flange will seat correctly in all regions of a milled window. This leaves gaps between the flange of the liner and the milled casing in the primary wellbore resulting in the aforesaid avenue for infiltration of particulate matter to the wellbore system. A device and method capable of reducing the amount of particulate matter infiltrating the wellbore system at a junction in a multilateral wellbore will be beneficial to downhole arts.
Sand and other particulate matter is significantly excluded from junctions in level 3 multilateral wellbore systems by employing a thin walled sleeve having a premachined window therein in conjunction with the conventional milling of a window in the primary wellbore casing. The premachined window exhibits a known and easily controlled shape and size which lends itself to assurance that a commercially available liner hanger will seal thereagainst since the liner hanger and the sleeve are machined in controlled conditions at the surface for the purpose of sealing with one another. The installation of the sleeve with the premachined window ensures that at the ID of the wellbore casing, the window surface xe2x80x9cseenxe2x80x9d by the liner hanger system is one against which the liner hanger system is sealable. The seal of the liner hanger may be by any number of methods, two preferred methods being by an elastomeric seal placed between the flange of the liner hanger and the sleeve, and a metal-to-metal interference fit resulting in deformation of the window sleeve outward during installation of the liner. In addition a hook liner hanger embodiment is disclosed. All of these alternate methods of providing a seal are effective and each have benefits which are attractive for certain applications. The sleeve is preferably swaged at an uphole end thereof, a downhole end thereof, both or in its entirety depending upon the application and desires of the operator. In one embodiment, the casing itself of the primary wellbore is provided with a cylindrical recess capable of receiving the sleeve such that the ID of the sleeve is substantially the same diameter as the ID of the casing.